wearethenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Past Leaders And Important Cats Of History
Leaders 1. Duskstar/heart to be 123. Was a leader for 62 moons A very dark gray tabby she-cat with dark orange eyes. -Founded DuskClan 2. Tansystar/pelt to be 130 moons. Was leader for 66 moons. A ashen gray and white tabby tom with green eyes. -First official deputy of DuskClan -Created the Code as well as the first two rules. 3. Tawnystar/berry to be 141 moons. Was leader for 73 moons. Bracken-coloured she-cat with gray eyes. -Created rule number 3 4. Streamstar/wing to be 78 moons. Was leader for 24 moons. Silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes and white paws. -Created rules number 4 and 5. 5. Snowstar/dust to be 95 moons. Was leader for 46 moons. White tom with a dark gray flash on his chest, dark gray ears, one dark amber eye, and one golden eye. -First, known, gay leader. -Received omen warning of DuskClan splitting into two Clans, but never informed his Clan. 6. Amberstar/pool to be 121 moons. Was leader for 67 moons. Blue-gray tom she-cat with amber eyes. -First trans leader 7. Lightstar/runner to be 101 moons. Was leader for 53 moons. Silvery white tabby she-cat with a strictly black nose, a long tail, and amber eyes. -Created code 6 and 7 8. Nameless leader TBD 9. Gorsestar/foot to be 78. Was leader for 41 moons. Large ginger tabby tom -Was the leader to banish Bloodfang 10. Minnowstar/pelt to be 63. Was leader for 14 moons. Light gray-brown spotted tom 11. Nameless leader TBD -Created code 8. 12. Poppystar/storm to be 92 moons. Was leader for 56 moons. Pale calico she-cat with one green eye and one yellow eye. Created rule number 9. 13. Heronstar/whisker to be 83 moons. Was leader for 38 moons. Dark gray mottled tom with green eyes. - First deputy to be chosen after the 9th code was made into effect 14. Cinderstar/splash Gray tabby she-cat with three blue-gray paws, one white paw, and blue eyes. TBD 15. Nameless leader TBD 16. Darkstar/pelt to be 100 moon. Was leader for 52 moons. Dark silver tabby tom with a fluffy dark gray tail and green eyes. -Created Code number 10. 17. Cloudstar/step for 93 moons, leader for 54 Long-haired dark brown tabby she-cat with white throat, chest, and belly, large white paws, and pale green eyes -Inspired Code 10 when she had no full name until Darkstar made her his deputy -Formally known as Io. 18. Skystar/heart for 117 moons, leader for 80 Cream she-cat with silver and pale brown patches, has bright blue eyes -First female leader to take a she-cat as a mate 19. Nameless leader TBD 20. Mudstar/splash to be 96 moons. Was leader for 27 moons. Brown tom with white splashes and green eyes. -Created rule number 11. 21. Copperstar/wing to be 123 moons. Was leader for 63 moons. Coppery ginger tom with amber eyes. -Created rule 12 the start of their rule and 13 the end. 22. Marshstar/fall Light brown tom with green eyes and a twisted foot and tail which he got from a fall. -Created rule 14. 23. Weedstar/feather to be 87 moons. Was leader for 33 moons. Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws 24. Nameless leader TBD 25. Rockstar/dapple for 98 moons/leader for 53 moons White tom with large, dark gray, spotted tabby splashes and icy blue eyes. -created code 15 and 16. 26. Ravenstar/claw to be 130. Was leader for 70 moons. A dark grey tabby tom with black stripe and dark amber eyes. Father of Crowstrike and was the last victim of Crowstrike. 27. Quailstar/fang Brown tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip and amber eyes. -Stopped Frostshadow from destroying the Clan. 28. Fuzzystar/pelt to be 58 moons. Was leader for 10 moons. A curly-furred, tan-coloured she-cat with golden eyes -Was the one to discover, and stop, Mallowclaw and Cherryshade's plot to ruin DuskClan. 29. Petalstar/blaze Brown and white tabby she-cat with orange eyes. -Bloodfang leader Cats of Importance Brightstripe Dark cream, gray, and black tortoiseshell and white tabby tabby with orange eyes and a tail split towards the tip. -First Star Watcher -Alive when Duskstar created DuskClan. Died only three moons after the territory was formed. -Formally a rogue/lab cat named Hummingbird. Redclaw A plump, muscular, bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes. -Alive when Duskstar created DuskClan. Also lived all throughout Tansystar's leadership. Died during Tawnystar's leadership. -formally a kittypet/loner/lab cat known as Lucky. -First official herb cat of DuskClan. Hollyfern Sleek, cream-coloured she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes. -Was Redclaw's apprentice -Found the glowstones Timberfoot Golden-brown spotted tom with green eyes. -First Shadow Place cat -Lived around Tawnystar's time Darkpaw/heart Black she-cat with green eyes and a stumpy tail. -Was a camp guard apprentice when the third rule was made. -Was the one to suggest the third rule. -Alive during Tawnystar's time. Flowerkit Silver she-cat with white spots and bright blue eyes. -Died in fox trap, helped inspire code number four. Rainkit Blue-gray tom with amber eyes. -Died in fox trap, helped inspire code number four. Patchnose Black and white tom with green eyes. -Allowed Streamstar's two kits, Flowerkit and Rainkit, to die in the fox trap after she made Snowdust her deputy instead of him. Breezefeather Black she-cat with green eyes. -Her death, along with the death of two others, inspired rule number five. Shadewing Smokey gray, almost black, tom with amber eyes. -His death, along with the death of two others, inspired ruleNUMBER five. Pikekit Gray tom with black dapples and amber eyes. -His death, along with the death of two others, inspired rule number five. Mintpaw/dapple A spotted gray tabby tom with a pale muzzle, pale underbelly, a paleRING around his right eye, and leaf-green eyes. -Was the apprentice of Lightstar; helped inspire rule number six. -There was much debate over which rank he would be, since he wasTRAINED by a former camp guard, yet he was trained as a hunter by Lightstar, and both parents were patrollers who wanted their son to be the same rank as them. In the end he became a patrol guard. Kestrelheart/Bloodfang Brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes. -Alive while Gorsestar was leader. -Was the reason the term "Bloodfang"EXISTS. Mistpelt Pale gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes. -Helped create the code: If a deputy dies, the leader must pick their next deputy before sunset. Any deputy chosen after that will be seen as bad luck. -Lived around Poppystar's time Thornfall Light brown spotted tom with green eyes and white paws - First cat to see Pale-pelts Icepaw/splash White she-cat with gray splashes and green eyes. -Died in battle, was inspiration for rule 11. Sister was murdered. Snowpaw/petal White she-cat with green eyes. -Was murdered by a rogue. Was inspiration for rule 11. Sister died in battle. Berrystripe Tan she-cat with darker brown spots and blue eyes. -First cat ever exiled from DuskClan. -Inspired rule number 16 of the Code.